Jadi Siapa?
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Hukuman ini membunuhku." "Zhou Yu mana?" "Kamu harus memilih salah satu dari mereka." "Aku pilih..."/ sumari kacau/ DLDR/ nyerempet sho-ai


**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. AU gakuen

 **Genre:** Humor, nyerempet Sho-ai

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** DW punya Koeih

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang diikat ekor kuda oleh pita sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju sekolah, laki-laki itu bernama Xun Yu atau bisa dipanggil Wenruo biar lebih simple, hanya karena nilainya jelek di sebuah pelajaran dia harus rela menjadi seorang uke mereka uhuk, karena ini bukan ABO universe jadi ga akan ada hal-hal aneh yang akan terjadi pada dia.

"Xun Yu, berangkat bareng yuk," ajak seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut coklat.

"Ogah, emang lu siapa gue." balas Xun Yu judes.

TIN TIN!

Xun Yu kaget setengah mati hanya karena sebuah klakson dari mobil ferari yang numpang melipir(?) ke tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Iya ferarinya naik ke trotoar.

"Wenruo sayang, bareng aku yuk." ajak seorang manusia berambut kuning langsat kepada Xun Yu sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya.

"Cuih, apalagi sama lu ogah gua." kata Xun Yu, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "MATI SANA LU!"

"Xun Yu!" panggil seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya dari belakang.

Xun Yu merasa familiar dengan suara orang tersebut, dan lebih memilih lari menjauhi orang tersebut. Kejar-kejaran ala film india dimulai, sang pemuda yang mirip dengannya berhasil meraih tangan kirinya Xun Yu. Membuat mereka berhenti berlari, drama dimulai.

"Xun Yu," panggil pemuda itu lagi.

Xun Yu membalikkan badannya, dan

BUAAAKK!

Muka ganteng pemuda itu di tampar tas oleh Xun Yu.

"Mawar, gue kurang apa sih?" tanya sang pemuda itu pada Xun Yu.

"MUKA lu tuh sama kaya gue, ENEG TAU GA NGELIATNYA?!" balas Xun Yu, Xun Yu kembali jalan mengabaikan tiga korban penolakan.

Setengah jalan menuju sekolah, Xun Yu berjalan sendirian sampai seorang guru ekonomi datang menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Wenruo." sapa guru itu pada Xun Yu.

"Pagi, Pa Xiahou Dun."

"Sendirian aja."

Xun Yu ketawa garing mendengar kata-kata itu, sebenernya Xun Yu mau teriak gitu ke muka keren guru ekonominya, _BAPAK GA LIAT DIBELAKANG SAYA ADA 3 SISWA LAGI NGIKUTIN SAYA DI BELAKANG?!_ Tetapi Xun Yu hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan pada guru ekonomi kesayangannya.

Ckiitt

Sebuah motor honda metik berhenti di dekat trotoar tempat Xun Yu masih berjalan dengan damai. Xu Yu berhenti berjalan, lalu melihat ke pengendara motor itu.

"Xun Yu," panggil seorang pengendara bermotor itu, pengendara itu membuka helmnya ala model iklan sampo, walaupun rambut si pengendara pendek tetep aja dipaksain.

"Lu Xun?" Xun Yu ga percaya seorang Lu Xun yang hobi main api, dan madamin api pake bensin naik motor.

"Xun Yu sama gue aja yuk."

Xun Yu diem aja tidak membalas ajak si pyromania, lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju sekolah.

"Dikacang cian deh." bisik guru ekonomi pada Lu Xun.

Sampai sekolah, Xun Yu melihat ke kiri-kanan-atas-bawah mengecek kalo keempat siswa sarap plus guru ekonomi ga ngikutin dia sampai masuk kelas.

 _Hukuman ini membunuhku_ , katanya dalam hati, selama berjalan di koridor kerjaan Xun Yu hanya bersumpah serapah. Xun Yu harus menemukan Zhou Yu sekarang juga untuk mengakhiri hukumannya saat ini juga, tetapi sayangnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi terpaksa Xun Yu berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil melihat kanan-kiri-bawah kek orang parno.

Sampai dikelas, Xun Yu tiba-tiba di kabedon sama teman sekolah, lalu seseorang mendobrak kelasnya, dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"CINTTTAA!"

Xun Yu nengok ke arah orang itu. "Rangga..."

"Halah korban film AADC kalian berdua." kata Zhao Yun.

"Udah udah, Pi lepasin si Xun Yu, ntar mereka berantem lagi, biarin mereka rujuk." kata Jia Xu

Cao Pi berjalan ke samping kiri Zhao Yun.

"BINI GUA ITU!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Man Chong, semua orang langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh bini gua, inces!"

Kembarannya yang bernama Jiang Wei narik tangan kanan Xun Yu. "Gue sama doikan beda bapak-Ibu cuman muka mirip, jangan sentuh uke gua."

Man Chong menarik tangan Xun Yu. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh bini gua!"

Jiang Wei narik lagi tangan Xun Yu.

Terjadilah tarik menarik.

Dari pojok kelas muncul lagu tiba-tiba yang terdengar familiar di telinga mereka. Kedua pelaku penarikan pun bernyanyi.

Jiang Wei: _Dia ukeku_

 _Bukan ukemu_

Man Chong: _Dia biniku_

 _Bukan bini lu_

Jiang Wei & Man Chong: _Pergilah kamu_

 _Jangan kau ganggu_

 _Biarkan aku_

 _Memilikinya_

"ZHAO YUN TOLONGIN GUE!" teriak Xun Yu kepada salah satu orang yang lagi fokus nontonin dirinya direbutin.

"Maaf Xun Yu gua masih sayang..."

Zhao Yun ngelirik Cao Pi.

Cao Pi ngelirik Zhao Yun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa lu lirik-lirik gue?" tanya Cao Pi.

Muka Zhao Yun memerah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Engga."

 _Mereka balikan lagi?_ Xun Yu melihat ke arah Zhenji, tuh cewe adem ayem aja cowonya selingkuh.

"MINGGGIR! XUN YU CUMAN BOLEH BUAT GUE YANG IMUT INI!" orang ketiga dari kelas antah berantah masuk, lalu menculik Xun Yu pergi.

"BINI GUA MAU LU KEMANAIN?!" teriak Man Chong saat mendapati bininya ngilang, dan langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"CINTTTAAA! TUNGGU RANGGA! PASTI RANGGA AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU DARI JERATAN API NERAKA!" Jiang Wei langsung berlari mengikuti orang ketiga yang seenaknya merebut cintanya.

Ketiga penonton bergender laki-laki cuman menatap datar kepergian mereka.

"Kasian ya Xun Yu nilai jelek dapet hukumannya di kejar-kejar sama mereka." Zhao Yun merasa kasihan pada Xun Yu.

"Lu lebih pilih gue atau Xun Yu?"

Zhao Yun cuman tertawa garing mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku kan cuman kasian sama Xun Yu."

"Lu cuman boleh perhatian sama gue, titik." balas Cao Pi.

Perlahan Jia Xu menjauhi mereka berdua.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas dibuka lagi, menampakkan si bloonde. Sebelum sang bloonde bertanya pada mereka Jia Xu sudah ngomong duluan.

"Xun Yu udah pergi dibawa Lu Xun." kata Jia Xu

Si Bloonde hilang dari dalam kelas. Cao Pi, Jia Xu, dan Zhao Yun saling pandang.

"Zhou Yu mana?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

.

Sekarang Xun Yu lagi digendong ala karung beras di pundak aka dipanggul.

"LU XUN ELU MAU BAWA GUE KEMANA?!" jerit Xun Yu panik, makin panik lagi saat melihat dua orang sedang mengejar mereka plus si bloonde yang sedang berlari jauh di belakang kedua manusia yang menarik doi layaknya tarik tambang tadi.

"BALIKIN ISTRI GUEEE!" teriak si orang keempat.

"DIA MILIKKU BUKAN MILIKMU!" balas Lu Xun pada si orang keempat.

Tiba-tiba Xun Yu teringat dengan seseuatu.

" _Karena nilaimu jelek, kau akan dihukum, besok hukumanmu akan dimulai, dan diakhiri dengan kamu harus milih salah satu dari mereka."_

" _Kenapa harus mereka?"_

" _Karena mereka cukup dekat denganmu."_

" _Tolong gunakan kamera ajaibmu itu pada orang yang ada di kertas yang udah Bapa kasih."_

" _Baik Pa Xiahou Dun."_

Xun Yu blank seketika, _milih satu dari mereka berempat … ga ga ga._

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah ada di atap sekolah, Xun Yu masih blank. Lu Xun menurunkan Xun Yu, tetapi Xun Yu tidak bersuara membuat Lu Xun panik.

"Xun Yu," panggil Lu Xun.

Xun Yu masih belum bersuara.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

Cup

Lu Xun mencium kening Xun Yu.

"ISTRIII GUE!"

"BINI GUEEE!"

"CINTTTAAA!"

"ZHU RAAANN! LU XUN MINTA BALIKAANNN!" tanpa sadar Xun Yu berteriak seperti itu, teriakan itu sampai ke telinga Zhu Ran yang lagi di tes lari di lapangan sekolah. Terus Xun Yu nunjuk mereka semua satu-satu. "DENGER YA KALIAN SEMUA! GUE GA AKAN MILIH SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN! Hah … hah..."

"Eh? Apakah aku menganggu?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang dicari cari oleh Xun Yu datang tepat waktu.

"Zhou Yu kembalikan mereka seperti semula, hukuman ini membunuhku." kata Xun Yu.

"Tapi kata Pa Xiahou Dun, kamu harus milih salah satu dari mereka, baru aku kembalikan mereka seperti semula." balas Zhou Yu dengan seringai.

"Apakah harus?"

Zhou Yu mengangguk, sambil ngelus-ngelus sebuah kamera yanga ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah aku pilih … Jiang Wei."

"Gud, gud, kalo gitu jangan jelek lagi ya nilainya, ntar kamu digilir."

"Diem lu pemain iklan shampo." Xun Yu melirik tajam ke arah Zhou Yu.

Cklek

"Sudah, _have a nice day_ Wenruo bersama partner belajar barunya." Zhou Yu berjalan pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kita ada di atap sekolah?" tanya Guo Jia.

Xun Yu pasang muka bete dicampur kesel sambil menahan marah. "Ceritanya panjang lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas."

Tiga orang sudah pergi dari atap, menyisakan Xun Yu, dan Jiang Wei.

"Wenruo," panggil Jiang Wei. "mohon kerjasamanya." lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Serah, bete gua gegera hukuman ini." Xun Yu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membantu sebagai partner belajarmu." kata Jiang Wei agak sedih.

Xun Yu menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekat ke Jiang Wei. "Kita akan mempelajarinya bersama." kata Xun Yu lembut sembari mengelus kepala Jiang Wei.

"Kenapa kamu memilihku?" tanya Jiang Wei kepo.

Muka Xun Yu berubah bete lagi. "Udah ah, ayo kita ke kelas."

END :v

ana ngetiknya lagi puasa :v jadi ga bisa lebih dalam lagi aahhh… kok aku jadi suka sama pair ini sih… pixiv syialan(tendangwebsitepixiv)

tenks ya, udah meliangkan waktunya buat baca ni cerita sarap

 _See you next story~_


End file.
